<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happened to Monday by WifeyLitchfieldDiaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883133">What happened to Monday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz/pseuds/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz'>WifeyLitchfieldDiaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What happened to Monday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What Happened To Monday (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz/pseuds/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one shots on the characters, mainly female x female. Lots of Thursday x female reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Knowles/Monday Settman, Thursday Settman/Others, others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What happened to Monday [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Hi reader! If you haven’t watched the movie What happened to Monday then I suggest watching it first before reading this so it makes a lot more sense. <br/><br/></p><p>I decided that I wanted it to mainly be a female reader and a female character because that’s my opinion and my writing work. If you don’t support then please do not read and move onto someone else’s work. <br/><br/></p><p>I decided to write this because the work I wanted to read wasn’t written so I thought that I would do that for other people. </p><p>There will be sexual references but no smut! Also language and maybe some other warnings which I will address when necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Now on with the reading!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”You know, I always thought that life was worth living. I guess some people don’t feel the same. Make sure to close your eyes when you fall, wouldn’t want to have to close them for you for the last time. Or you could walk away from that edge and we can go on and live our happy life’s.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”But I want to know what it’s like to fall. No pain unlike this world.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Then fall for something worth living for.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thursday Settman and Gabriella Dawson</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Thursday Settman</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gabriella Dawson lived in a world where you were only allowed one child. She had lived by that her whole life, until her mother had another baby. Her mother died after childbirth and her father didn’t want to get attached to the baby, only for it to have to be taken away one day. So he left and went onto live a different life. </p><p>Gabriella was only 16 years old when she was left to raise her sister, illegally. She knew that she wasn’t allowed to have a sister so she told everyone she was her daughter. That’s what went in the system and now Gabriella would never be able to legally have children, but she did it for her sister. </p><p>She got a job part time and was able to afford a small apartment for both of them. She raised her sister to know the truth, however. Louise who mostly is called Lou, was very smart for her age. She understood how Gabby was her sister and not mother, as well as the Child Allocation Bureau, aka the people in charge of the one child policy act. </p><p>When Lou was nine, she went outside of the apartment for the first time. Gabby wanted to make sure her sister knew everything before letting her go out, she didn’t want to risk anything. Now Lou is 13 years old. </p><p>Gabby had focused on Lou for most of her life, she was always first then herself. So when she met Karen Settman her life changed a little. She remembered that day vividly, and that day was a Thursday. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on Lou, your going to be late for school.” Gabby shouted to Lou who was messing around in the bathroom. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just let me put on some eyeliner!” She shouted through the closed door and Gabby rolled her eyes. Ever since Lou turned into a teenager she started wearing makeup, like most of the girls her age. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few minutes later Gabby and Lou were both out the door and rushing through the busy streets. Gabby always walked Lou to school, it became a habit because of the Bureau and she didn’t want them to take her sister. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goodbye and remember-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Our secret stays with us.” Lou rolled her eyes but sit connected their pinky fingers. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Lou started school Gabby was able to get a full time job at the bank, and that’s how they lived their life’s so realistically. Today she was running late, but that didn’t stop her from quickly grabbing a coffee on her way. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushed her way through the crowd and made it to the steps of the bank. But while rushing up them, someone else who was also rushing accidentally bumped into her. Both of their hot drinks spilled over both of them. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am so sorry.” The woman said and Gabby looked up to see Karen Settman, she is very important here. <br/></em>
</p><p><em>“No it was my fault, I was rushing.” Gabby apologised and looked a her own shirt, it was covered in coffee but so was Karen’s. </em> <em>“I’m already late, might as well call in sick.” <br/></em></p><p>
  <em>They both laughed a little at the situation. Gabby offered Karen to clean up at her apartment, which she accepted. They spent the majority of the day talking and getting to know one another, so much that they forgot about their coffee stained shirts. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Here, you can wear this. Just to get home without getting weird looks.” Gabby gave Karen one of her shirts. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>She too was changing out of her shirt, but midway they both stopped and looked at each other’s figures. Then they kissed, which turned intimate. And now they were laying in Gabby’s bed. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well that was unexpected.” Gabby breathed while turning to look at Karen who smiled. <br/><br/>“You always have to expect the unexpected with me.” She smirked. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We met hours ago because we spilled coffee on each other and now...” Gabby gestured to the sheets that covered their naked figures. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>They kissed again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gabby had never felt so loved in her life. Karen Settman had helped her find her true self. She didn’t question why they only spoke to each other on Thursdays and sometimes did more than speaking, because Karen had said to expect the unexpected with her. </p><p>But after months she started to feel ignored when Karen walked past her everyday and didn’t even cast a glance at her. But every Thursday it was like she was a new person. </p><p>“Hey Gabby.” Karen said as she walked up to her that Thursday morning. </p><p>Gabby refused to acknowledge Karen’s presence and walked into the empty elevator which Karen following. She looked confused because Gabby always said hello even on bad days. It was only the two of them in the elevator.</p><p>“What’s wrong.” Karen asked when she realised that Gabby was ignoring her. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Gabby asked sarcastically. “You! You only talk to me on Thursdays and every other day you act as if I’m nothing but another person walking past you. At first I was okay with it but it’s been 6 months and I can’t take it anymore.” </p><p>Karen looked down with sorrowful eyes. She loved Gabby but she had to keep her secret. Gabby had been the best thing in a long time to happen to Thursday aka Karen. She didn’t want to lose her but she also didn’t want to lose her sisters.</p><p>“Talk to me when you figure out what you want because I’m not just a hookup.” Gabby said and the elevator doors opened, to which only she walked out of and to her desk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone had noticed Thursday’s drastic mood change ever since she got home that Thursday afternoon. But no one questioned it because when they did she would glare at them and not answer. </p><p>Thursday felt lonely, Gabby had made her feel like herself while out in the world. Gabby made her feel a type of love that she hadn’t felt before and would probably never feel again without her. </p><p>But she was torn, her sisters or her lover. She was brought up and taught that family always comes first which she would never deny but what is the point of living this life if she couldn’t be with someone she loves.</p><p>And then there was the other option of telling Gabby, but she didn’t know if Gabby would turn them in. Was she going to risk everything they lived for just to tell Gabby and have her turn them in? She didn’t know. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been 3 weeks and Gabby hadn’t seen or spoken to Karen. It was as if Karen was avoiding her, which she understood. Gabby didn’t want to hookup with Karen on some Thursdays and talk as if they had known each other for years, just to be ignored every other day of the week. </p><p>What they had was love, that was 100% true but that didn’t matter if it was only on a certain day of the week. Gabby started thinking about all the possibilities, what if she was just a side piece that Karen happened to fall for?</p><p>Then one Thursday, she saw Karen. But this wasn’t the same Karen she used to make jokes and laugh at ridiculous stuff with, this was a heart broken one who needed Gabby and more than just on Thursdays. </p><p>“Can we talk?” Karen asked but her voice quivered. Gabby nodded and they walked silently to her apartment, Lou wasn’t going to be home for a few hours yet anyway. </p><p>“You wanted to talk, so talk.” Gabby deadpanned. </p><p>“Siblings, what are your thoughts on them.” Karen asked and Gabby immediately thought of her sister. Her eyes went wide for a second before answering. </p><p>“I don’t agree with the One child policy act, if that’s what you mean.” Gabby said hesitantly -because of her secret- while sitting on the couch.</p><p>“Thank god.” Karen breathed shakily. “After I tell you this it might change a few things but just don’t tell anyone.” <br/><br/>Gabby agreed, she didn’t know what was happening but she wouldn’t tell anyone. Karen took off her wig and wipe off her make up. </p><p>“I’m not Karen Settman, well on Thursdays I am.” She said and took of her high heals. It was a lot to process for Gabby. She had grown to love Karen Settman, not this woman.</p><p>“I have 6 siblings and we are named by the days of the week. Our name is the only day we are allowed outside and as Karen Settman. And I’m telling you this because those three weeks were hell without you and I can live like that. I love you and need you.” Thursday confessed and Gabby was speechless. </p><p>“So your name is actually Thursday and not Karen. And you have short hair but wear a wig... honestly I’m loving the hair.” Gabby smiled.</p><p>“Did you not hear me tell you I illegally have 6 sisters.” Thursday asked confused at the reaction she was getting. </p><p>“Oh I heard you, and I’m not going to tell anyone don’t worry.” Gabby stood up from the couch and wrapped her arms behind Thursdays neck. “Because I have a secret of my own. Lou isn’t my daughter, she is my sister.”</p><p>Thursday was surprised for a minute. She hadn’t met Lou yet but had heard a lot about her from Gabby. At least she knew her secret was safe with Gabby. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A couple of weeks later Thursday finally got to meet Lou. Gabby had told Lou everything, knowing that she would keep it a secret anyway so Thursday and Lou got on well. Though Lou had a talk with Thursday when Gabby was out of ear shot. </p><p>“Listen, you maybe be older and taller than me but if you dare break my sisters heart just know that one day I’ll know where you live.” Lou threatened and looked generally scary. </p><p>“You have nothing to worry about, I love Gabby with all of my heart and I’d never want to break hers.” Thursday promised.</p><p>The next week, after they both finished work, Thursday took Gabby to her and her sisters home. With Lou following them because she didn’t fully trust Thursday yet. </p><p>“They might freak out a little but it’s going to be fine.” Thursday said as they entered the elevator. Gabby was very nervous, Lou however was ready to backchat to some adults. </p><p>Thursday squeezed Gabby’s hand as they entered. She took her wig off almost immediately as the door closed. Everyone was already at the table ready for the end of the day meeting. They all went silent when they saw Gabby and Monday, Wednesday and Sunday stood up. </p><p>“Everyone this is Gabriella Dawson.” Thursday introduced Gabby and she waved at the six identical sisters.</p><p>“What the actual fuck Thursday!” Wednesday almost shouted. Thursday glared at her for swearing.</p><p>“Nothing I haven’t heard before.” Lou said as she walked in front of Gabby so she was in view. </p><p>They all stared at Lou and then questions came from all of them at once. Thursday shushed them so she could answer.</p><p>“You just bring random people here, why. We haven’t lived like just for her to turn us in.” Monday said angrily. </p><p>“They aren’t random people.” Thursday defended them. </p><p>“I’m Louise Dawson and this is my sister Gabby. She isn’t going to tell anyone anything because she loves Thursday and I’d be taken away. Judging by your reaction I can see why none of you were told sooner. Now were’s the ice cream.” Lou said and everyone listened to her. Friday took her to the kitchen for ice cream and it was just the adults. </p><p>“Sister, Huh?” Saturday asked.</p><p>“My mother died after Lou was born and my father didn’t want to illegally have two daughters so left. I was 16 but raised Lou as if she was my daughter for obvious reasons. She knows everything and is very smart.” Gabby told them.</p><p>“What is this.” Tuesday asked referring to Thursday and Gabby.</p><p>“It’s a relationship.” Thursday said bluntly giving her a ‘are you seriously asking that question’ look. </p><p>“How long?” Monday asked. </p><p>“7 or 8 months.” Gabby replied as if it wasn’t a big deal.</p><p>“Months!” Wednesday shouted, she didn’t want to believe her sister had kept a secret that long. </p><p>“Yes months but it took me just over 6 months to tell her about having six sisters and actually be named Thursday and not Karen.” Thursday told them.</p><p>It took a while for the sisters to get used to Gabby since it had always been just them and years ago their grandfather. But once they did, Gabby was there most days after work except on a Thursday because that day was the only day Thursday could leave the house and be alone with her. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Monday didn’t betray them, instead she told them about the twins and they helped keep them safe until the one child policy was over.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disappear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriella is dating Thursday. She is at the Settman sisters house, but gets taken by bureau to get answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Monday never betrays them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Thursday Settman </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thursday Settman and Gabriella Dawson had been together for over 2 years now. They met on a Thursday when the elevator got stuck, then things went from there. A few months of knowing each other Thursday confessed about having 6 siblings, which although it was highly illegal, Gabby didn’t mind and adapted to their way of life. </p><p>That mostly meant going to the Settman sisters house after work every weekday, except on Thursday’s since that was the only day Thursday could be fully alone with Gabby. And on weekends Gabby would mainly run errands, but sometimes she was able to spend the whole day with Thursday. </p><p>The Settman sisters all accepted Gabby, only after months of trying. Monday was the last one to trust her but they became close friends because of Gabby being able to be outside whenever she wanted. They all liked having someone on the outside that knew and could talk to during the day without accidentally revealing any secrets. </p><p>And Thursday, she was in love and so was Gabby. Ask any of the sisters and they would say that that’s love if they’ve ever seen it. Since Gabby was always at the house, she had her own clothes there and a secret knock on the door so they would know that it’s her. </p><p>“Yeah well I think that pancakes are better than waffles.” Wednesday said in the background.</p><p>“They are the same thing.” Saturday argued. </p><p>Gabby and Thursday were lying on Thursday’s bed. The stairs were open, which meant that they could hear the argument going on downstairs. </p><p>“When will the one child policy be over.” Thursday whispered the rhetorical question because they both knew there was no right answer. </p><p>She felt like she was keeping Gabby locked in a cage, much like herself in this house. It had been 2 years living like this and as much as she loved Gabby she wanted her to be free and not have to hide in here. </p><p>“I don’t know but one day we will be able to live peacefully without the Bureau. But until then we will stay like this so no one is caught.” Gabby placed her hand on Thursday’s face to make her look at her. </p><p>“But this isn’t fair on you. You could have anyone in the world but you choose to stay with me, trapped in a house for at least 4 days a week.”</p><p>“And I’d do it 7 days because I love you. Not even the one child policy can take us away from each other.” Gabby said and they kissed. </p><p>“Not here, on Thursday.” Gabby interrupted when the kiss was starting to turn intimate. </p><p>“Another reason why this isn’t fair.” Thursday said sadly, it was because of the one child policy that they could only be alone on a Thursday.</p><p>“Hey, we have made this work for what, over two years now. Another two or even 20 years living like this isn’t going to stop me from loving you.” Gabby promised.</p><p>A few hours later, it was time for Gabby to go home. It was very rare that she would stay over because of the Bureau. Today happened to be a Monday. </p><p>“I will see you at work tomorrow Tuesday.” She said hugging the woman. Gabby had already said her goodbyes to everyone, except for Thursday because she was always last. </p><p>“I love you. Don’t worry about the one child policy, one day we will be together out there as Gabriella Dawson and Thursday Settman.” Gabby said dramatically and with a final wave she was off. </p><p>The streets had already gone dark and there were no people, unlike how it would be in 12 hours. Gabby had never been scared to walk home, she trusted that even if she was to die the Settman sisters would avenge her. But she never had even thought about it before. </p><p>Suddenly a car stopped in front of her with guards exiting quickly to stop her from running. A woman scanned Gabby’s bracelet, that meant she couldn’t be tracked. Oh shit. She started to panic so tried to make a run for it, but no avail. They grabbed her and she was on her way to CAB (Child Allocation Bureau). </p><p>They pushed her into one of the rooms, two guard held her in place and Nicolette Cayman walked in. She smiled at her own triumph. </p><p>“Tell me everything you know about Karen Settman.” She said.</p><p>“I don’t know what your talking about.” Gabby refused which earned her a cut across her face, she struggled but refused to answer or let tears fall. </p><p>“You visit her house almost daily, you must know something.” Cayman asked with fake innocence.</p><p>“She is an ordinary woman much like me and everyone else. There is nothing to tell you.” Gabby glared at her and Cayman nodded to the guards. </p><p>Hours upon hours of screaming and struggling. Gabby had lost track of time a long time ago. They wanted answers or anything but Gabby refused, and she would until they killed her. She would let them kill her if it meant keeping the Settman secret safe, if it would keep the love of her life safe. </p><p>Hours turned to days and after that she lost count of the last time she had seen daylight. The torture never stopped but she would never give in. Every bone in her body ached and she was covered in her own blood but that didn’t bother her. She was going to be strong, if not her herself then for Thursday. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tuesday walked into the bank and waited at the usual spot that any of her sisters would wait for Gabby. But the minutes past and there was no sign of her. Tuesday shrugged it off, Gabby could be running late or sick today. </p><p>For the first time in months, Tuesday walked home without Gabby. But she wasn’t worried because many people have sick days. She just hoped that Gabby was already at the house with Thursday to take care of her or at her own home asleep. Or maybe today she decided to run errands, the possibilities were endless so she decided again not to worry. </p><p>They were at the end of the day meeting the next day, Wednesday hadn’t seen Gabby either. It was as if she disappeared, Wednesday had checked Gabby’s house in case she was sick but it was empty. Friday tried tracking her but the tracker was off. </p><p>“That’s weird.” Friday said when she couldn’t track Gabby. </p><p>“Maybe she came to her senses.” Saturday joked to lighten the mood. </p><p>“We’ve known her for over 2 years, there is no way she would just leave with no explanation or a note at least.” Wednesday spoke and everyone agreed.</p><p>“I’ll go to her house tomorrow in case you missed anything.” Thursday said and went straight to her bed. </p><p>She wasn’t worried, she was scared but for a different reason. She was scared that maybe Gabby had finally decided that she couldn’t be with her because of only being able to go out together on a Thursday, while being locked up in a house with her every other day. Maybe she decided that it wasn’t worth it anymore. </p><p>But even if that happened, Thursday and everyone else knew that Gabby would never give them away. It didn’t matter is she didn’t love Thursday anymore or hate the Settman sisters, she would never give them away. </p><p>The morning came and Thursday got ready for work. She did the same as her sisters, she waited in the usual space but Gabby never showed. She contemplated wether she should not go into work and instead go straight to Gabby’s house but she knew that her sisters would want her to work so they didn’t look suspicious. </p><p>The day dragged for her and as soon as she could, she left. Thursday was almost speed walking to her lovers house. The door was of course locked but she knew where the hidden key was. Walking into the house was like a breath of fresh air, it smelt just like Gabby but with flowers and lemon. </p><p>Thursday noticed at how cold it was, no one had been here for a while. Then she continued to search the places that Gabby would hide a note only she would be able to find, but there was nothing. It was as if her heart felt heavy but a piece missing at the same time. </p><p>She didn’t want to believe that Gabriella just left her. Her mind wasn’t working properly, all she could think of was the many reason why Gabby would leave her. It seemed like the perfect explanation. She wiped her tears and was thankful that waterproof mascara exists. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gabby was done, time was passing and she didn’t know what month or day it was. She was surprised that she wasn’t dead yet, but they need to get information out of her and she was the only person close to Karen Settman, aka the Settman sisters but only she knew that. She hoped that someone would save her, but no one ever did. </p><p>“Please stop, let me go. I don’t know anything. Please, please.” Gabby sobbed when the door opened and Cayman entered. </p><p>“Tell us everything you know and you will be out of here faster than you can say please.” Cayman smiled at the very broken and injured woman. </p><p>“She is an ordinary woman just like me and everyone else, she is Karen Settman and there’s nothing else to it.” Gabby said on the verge of unconsciousness. </p><p>“Well then it seems you need more persuasion.” Cayman smiled again and Gabby screamed and sobbed. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been a month since Gabby left or disappeared. Thursday was always in a bad mood and Friday was constantly working on something. Everyone else just tried to keep the Karen Settman figure as normal as they could. </p><p>What none of them knew was that Friday had figured out that something was off about the situation, so she had tried to get into the Bureau system. It was harder to get into than she thought it would be. But she got in. </p><p>“So ever since Gabby disappeared-“</p><p>“Left.” Thursday interrupted and Friday sighed. </p><p>“Well I thought it was very odd so I hacked into the Bureau system, it took a while which is why I’m tell you this now. I think I found something.” Friday said hesitantly and they all shot up.</p><p>They crowded around and watched as Friday skipped past the security cameras, each one showed a different cell or room. Then she stopped on one, it was a woman covered in blood, bruises and was almost unrecognisable. </p><p>“Is that?” Monday asked. </p><p>“One second.” Friday rewinded up to the day Gabby disappeared and played it. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>“Tell me everything you know about Karen Settman.” Cayman said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know what your talking about.” Gabby refused which earned her a cut across her face, she struggled but refused to answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You visit her house almost daily, you must know something.” Cayman asked with fake innocence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She is an ordinary woman much like me and everyone else. There is nothing to tell you.” Gabby glared at her and Cayman nodded to the guards. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>It was definitely Gabby. They all watched intensely but then the screaming started and Friday shut it off immediately. They stood looking at the empty space in silence. </p><p>Thursday’s mind was tormenting her, the screams replayed over and over again. All this time she thought that Gabby had left her, when all along she was being tortured for information about her and her sisters. But she didn’t give them up, she was going to die for them, all of them knew that. </p><p>“We have to get her out.” Wednesday spoke first and everyone agreed.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gabby heard the door open. This could only mean one thing, more torture and pain. She couldn’t move and was barely able to speak but would still fight with everything she had left. </p><p>“Please, no more. Please stop. I don’t know anything, please.” Gabby sobbed but no pain came to her. </p><p>“It me, Gabby.” Monday said softly. “Come on we have to go.” </p><p>Gabby opened her eyes and saw that it was in fact Monday. She let her sit her up and helped her stand. Monday put her arm around her and helped her to walk. Another person help on the other side, it was Saturday.</p><p>“Wait, how are you both outside at the same time.” Gabby mumbled as they walked the corridors. </p><p>“We will explain later.” Was the last thing Gabby heard before she passed out. </p><p>She woke up to the familiar sound of the Settman sisters chatting. She could tell that by the distance that she was on Thursday’s bed. Gabby felt a lot better, so she sat up. There was a slight ache and lots of marks on her skin but they would fade over time. </p><p>She’s walked down the stairs, gaining everyone’s attention. They all stood up and walked over to her, Thursday almost running. Gabby hugged Thursday as if her life depended on it. </p><p>“We want to thank you for what you did.” Monday said. </p><p>“Anyone else would have just given us in, but you were amazing.” Wednesday said and the rest of the Settman sisters said their thank you’s to her. <br/><br/>“Also because we were able to get into the Bureau, we were able to record what they were actually doing to siblings. The one child policy act is no more!” Sunday told her. </p><p>Thursday and Gabby left to go home, finally they could call it their home. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beach view</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is Gabriella was able to save Friday?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Thursday Settman<br/><br/></span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gabriella Dawson and Thursday Settman were in a relationship. Everyone loved and trusted Gabby, even Monday. However Monday had a different connection to Gabby, the two of them were more like sisters. Convenient, right?</p><p>She could tell Gabby anything and she wouldn’t tell a soul. Though she had 6 sisters, having Gabby was like a best friend that understood why she would do certain things. A sister that wasn’t forced to be with her 23/6. </p><p>The Settman sisters accepted Gabby and Gabby couldn’t imagine her life without them. Especially Thursday, since they had been together for over 3 years. But there was always that risk which they all knew. With Gabby knowing their secret, it could cause terrible things to happen to her if anyone found out. She was okay with that though, because she wouldn’t be able to live without Thursday if anything happened to her. </p><p>“I love you.” Gabby said as she turned to face Thursday.</p><p>Today was Thursday so the two of them were at Gabby’s house, and it’s obvious what they did. Right now they lay in each other’s arms as the sun started to set. They still had a few more hours until Thursday had to leave. </p><p>“I know. And that’s why I’m here with you and we have the whole future to plan.” Thursday spoke while admiring her lover. <br/><br/>“When this one child policy act is over we can travel the world and buy a house with a beach view.” Gabby smiled as she imagined the things she wanted to see.</p><p>“And children, how many.” Thursday asked.</p><p>“2 or 3 and we are going to give them the best life they could possibly have.” Gabby’s smile grew even more. Thursday traced circles on Gabby’s side.</p><p>“My mother had 7 all at once.” Thursday joked and Gabby’s mouth fell open slightly, not because she didn’t know about that because she obviously knew, but because she could never imagine herself pregnant with septuplets.</p><p>“Your mother was amazing and strong but I could never do that, I mean look at me, I am tiny.” Gabby laughed because she was rather small, but only a few inches shorter than Thursday.</p><p>“Your the perfect size for me.” Thursday teased. </p><p>Only a few months later Monday went missing. When Monday disappeared, Gabby spent every day at the Settman sisters house, helping them in any way that she could. She was there when Tuesday disappeared and C.A.B attacked the house and Sunday was killed. </p><p>She helped the two sisters when Wednesday and Saturday were killed. Then it was just Friday and Thursday that were alive, they didn’t know what happened to Monday or Tuesday. But then the house was attacked by C.A.B again. </p><p>“Run.” Thursday lead them through the wall and to the next building. </p><p>Friday tried to stop but Gabby pushed her to go, she knew what Friday was going to try and do and she was going to do it herself. She knew that Thursday wouldn’t survive without at least one sibling, so she sacrificed herself. </p><p>They went down the ladder but Gabby pulled it up once Friday was on the ground. Both of them protested against her going back up, but she needed to get the pictures downloaded to Thursday and Friday’s bracelets. They had lost everything and she was going to try and save the last thing they had of their sisters. </p><p>“Gabby, what are you doing? Get down here!” Thursday shouted to her. </p><p>“You’ve lost your sisters, I’m giving you something to remember them by.” Gabby shouted down to her and raced up the stair. </p><p>She could hear Thursday and Friday yelling at her to get down, but she didn’t. She downloaded hundreds of pictures to Thursday and Friday’s bracelets. It wasn’t working fast enough, she didn’t have enough time. </p><p>She connected the tiny ear piece to her ear and talked to Thursday, while putting flammable items in the microwave. </p><p>“Thursday, can you hear me.” Gabby asked.</p><p>“Gabby! Gabriella Dawson get down here right now.” Thursdays voice broke and it pained Gabriella to have to say goodbye. </p><p>“Listen the photos are downloaded to your bracelet. I umm- I have about 30 seconds. I just wanted to say that I love you. It’s better me than Friday, you need her. Her and Monday are your only siblings alive.” Gabby almost broke down but held it together. </p><p>“No, no, no, no, no. You need to make it out Gabby, I need you. Please get down here.” Thursday rushed out.</p><p>“Family over love, Thursday Settman. 3 years is nothing compared to the 30 you’ve spent with them.” She had 10 seconds. </p><p>“What about all those promises. Travelling the world and the beach house, children.” </p><p>“I love you Thursday Settman.” Gabby closed her eyes just as the photos finished downloading, the C.A.B smashed the door and the microwave exploded. </p><p>Thursday kept shouting to Gabby, there had to be enough time. She looked down at her bracelet when all the phone came through, but looked up suddenly when an explosion went off. </p><p>“No, no.” Thursdays eyes pooled with tears and a sob rang out, her sob. </p><p>Ash rained down on them like snowflakes. Friday held Thursday up but she herself was crying. It took a while before the two left to find Monday and possibly Tuesday. But Thursday was broken, heart broken. </p><p> </p><p>The End</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Possible ending:</p><p> </p><p>Gabby woke up, she wasn’t in any pain which felt strange to her. Maybe she was in heaven? But she looked around, this was a hospital. She’s alive. It was a 50/50 chance of survival, she knew that if she ran then she would be dead so at the last second she hid in Thursday’s room. </p><p>The nurse came in and checked her vitals, she was then allowed to leave. The first place she went was the place she knew that Thursday would probably go to, her house. Gabby’s house. That’s if Thursday was still alive.</p><p>The door was unlocked, she knew that someone was here. Walking further into her house Gabby saw a figure on her bed, a figure she knew very well. Thursday. She wasn’t crying but it looked like she had been, she also was holding Gabby’s pillow to her chest, it must smell like her. </p><p>Thursday’s eyes were closed and she lied on Gabby’s bed. She walked over quietly, unsure if she was sleeping. Gabby moved some hair out of Thursday’s face and her eyes immediately opened. She then rubbed them as stared at Gabby as if she was an alien. </p><p>“If your wondering if I’m real then the answer is yes.” She chuckled and Thursday hugged her tightly. </p><p>They were going to be able to buy a house with a beach view after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thursday is tired of being trapped in the house, Gabriella walks at night. What happens when the two meet?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Thursday Settman</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She hated life, it wasn’t living it was trying to survive. But what’s the point in that when she had nothing to live for other than Karen fucking Settman. It was always Karen this and Karen that, she wanted to be Thursday Settman but that was always impossible. The last time she did that everyone lost a finger because she did. What happens to one will effect the other six, she had to learn that the hard way. </p><p>Then there was the thing she had always wanted, a relationship basically to be loved by someone unconditionally. To finally be Thursday Settman. Sure she had fucked around with people but that didn’t make her happy, maybe loving someone could. Someone that wasn’t forced to be in her life. </p><p>So she sat on her bed, thinking. She could sneak out but she was smarter than that, her only chance at finding change was on a Thursday. She could wait until then, she’d waited her whole life so what’s another 24 hours?</p><p> </p><p>Gabriella Dawson walked the streets of... well she didn’t know where she was anymore. She had just kept walking and walking, trying to walk away from her lonely and depressing life. Though she would always find herself back home by sun rise. </p><p>She hated life, the one child policy fucked her over. She lost her younger sisters to it. She didn’t believe in cryosleep, why put her sisters to sleep if she was never going to see them again? Population control, but that didn’t mean anything to her. All she wanted was her younger sisters, it’s not like three little girls would have a huge impact on the environment. </p><p>She had practically raised those girls, the oldest was 8, the youngest was 4 and the middle was 5. Their mother was placed into a hospital phyc ward about 3 years ago when their father died, she wasn’t mentally stable after that. </p><p>It was a shock to Gabby how long they lasted in hiding, but it would never work out for a long time. Though Gabby was like a mother to her sisters since there was a 20 year age gap. Her mother had her at 14 and now she was 28 turning 29 alone in a few months. It was a terrible miracle that any of her younger sisters were born. </p><p>“Are you sure you should be walk around at this time?” A woman’s voice asked from behind her.</p><p>She turned around but couldn’t see much with the flickering street lights. She could make out a figure a few meters away, it was a woman in heals. </p><p>“Who cares.” She shrugged and kept walking. The woman speed walked to keep up with Gabby, her heals clicking loudly.</p><p>“I care, you never know who is lurking about at night. I’m Karen, Karen Settman.” She introduced herself and Gabby nodded, she didn’t know Karen but she was thoughtful.</p><p>“Gabriella Dawson, you can call me Gabby.” Gabby didn’t look up, she kept her gaze on where she was walking, one foot in front of the other. </p><p>“Well Gabby, where are we walking to?” </p><p>They spent the whole night walking around the outskirts of the city while talking about their life’s. Karen Settman was careful on what she said though. </p><p>“Why do you walk at night, I’m sure the day is much safer and healthier.” Karen asked. </p><p>“Insomnia. I can’t sleep anymore, well I can for a few hours maybe.” </p><p>“How long?” She asked.</p><p>“A couple of months. Ever since they took my sisters away. I had three younger sisters. They were only 8, 5 and 4 years old, now they are asleep for god knows how many years. I’ll be dead and never see them again, fuck there’re too young to live without me when they wake.” Gabby noticed the silence that followed after her rant. </p><p>They didn’t stop walking though. Before they could continue their conversation, the sun started to rise. </p><p>“Shit.” Karen cursed under her breath. “I have to go, see you next Thursday?” She asked with a small smile and Gabby agreed. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thursday almost ran to the house. She was about 6 hours late to the end of the day meeting. Never had she ever been late. She was going to be in a lot of trouble.</p><p>“The fuck Thursday!” Wednesday shouted as soon Thursday entered the house. </p><p>“It’s 6 o’clock in the morning.” Sunday said. </p><p>“I was walking home and got caught up.” Thursday said, it’s not like she never came back at all. <br/><br/>“You were walking around with someone.” Friday answered for her.</p><p>“Fine, I was walking back and I saw a woman who was walking alone so I offered to walk with her because god knows what happens in those streets to women. We talked and lost track of time.” </p><p>Monday looked more angry than anyone else but Wednesday was a close second. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This went on for a long time, except Thursday would try and be more careful about the time. But it was difficult, when walking with Gabby it was as if the whole world had turned upside down and it was only the two of them.</p><p>Gabby made Thursday’s life worth living, she had something to look forward to. She had someone to live for other than Karen fucking Settman. And Karen had made Gabby’s life less lonely and depressing. </p><p>This went on for 2 years and of course Gabby knew about Karen actually being Thursday. She met the siblings as well, it took a while for them to warm up to her which was expected.  Thursday’s mood changed significantly since meeting Gabby and though no one said anything, they could tell what the two had was more than a friendship. </p><p>Thursday and Gabby wouldn’t admit it to anyone but they had kissed and done unholy things. It wasn’t like a friends with benefits thing though, there were too many strings and emotions attached. It was confusing but then it became a relationship. <br/><br/>“What happened to hating life.” Saturday asked one day to Thursday.</p><p>“I guess trying to survive... became wanting to live.” Thursday smiled as she thought of all the memories she had made with Gabby.</p><p>They all smiled to themselves, god knows what would have happened if Thursday didn’t have Gabby. They were thankful for her. </p><p>Then the one child policy act was over. Someone had recorded what actually happens to siblings and the whole world were against Cayman. Thursday was there for Gabby the whole time, she didn’t know what it was like to lose siblings but it must have been heart breaking. </p><p>“Ever since they were taken I always knew I’d never see them again but they were too young to die.” Gabby had run out of tears days ago, but she lay with Thursday for comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Their life’s all changed, they could be themselves now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Who died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when Thursday’s lover walks through the door?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Thursday Settman</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Thursday Settman had a ‘thing’ with Gabriella Dawson. It had been going on for a very long time now, in secret of course. No one knew that Thursday was with another woman and she wanted to keep it that way as long as possible, this was something important to her. Gabriella was important to her. </p><p>Gabby didn’t mind that she could only see Thursday on a Thursday, it was kind of like a long distance relationship. They were able to talk any day but every Thursday was special to them. </p><p>Right now they were in Gabby’s bed, previous events are obvious. But they had the sheet covering them. They were spooning but Thursday rested her head on her hand so she could see Gabby. Gabby was the little spoon.</p><p>“So when the one child policy act is over I can meet your siblings.” Gabby asked while turning her head slightly she see Thursday. </p><p>“If you really want to.” Thursday chuckled, she would take Gabby to meet them but they didn’t need to know everything about her relationship. She was sure they would love Gabby though. </p><p>“It’s been 3 years.” Gabby reminded Thursday. </p><p>“The best three years of my life.” Thursday said while admiring her lover. They kissed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a Monday, a few weeks later. Gabby walked into the bank like every week day, that’s where she worked and met Thursday. But while she was working at her desk, some guards walked past talking about how someone had died. </p><p>“Did you here? Settman died.” Some of them said and Gabby’s head shot up.</p><p>If one of them died then the rest of them were fucked. She hadn’t met Thursdays siblings yet but she was still worried for them. It could have been any one of them. She got up and walked to Karen Settman’s desk on the next floor. It was empty. </p><p>With seven of them Gabby thought that they would never miss a day of work. Unless the rumour she heard was actually true. She tried to call Thursdays bracelet but it went straight to voicemail. </p><p>What she didn’t hear was the guards laughing and pushing each other about. It might have just been an inside joke to them.</p><p>She needed to know if it was true or not, so she left early and walked to the Settman sisters house. She had never been inside but knew where it was, she had walked with Thursday one day, that’s how she knew. They didn’t stop outside the front doors though since there where cameras everywhere, but she still knew where it was. </p><p>“I’ve never seen you before, are you visiting?” The man asked once he let her in. </p><p>“Hopefully not.” She murmured and went in the elevator. </p><p>She knocked on the door loudly, god knows what could have happened. She heard feet shuffling on the other side, that might be a good sign. The door opened slightly and Gabby saw what looked like Karen Settman, she didn’t know which one though. But she knew it wasn’t Thursday.</p><p>Gabby didn’t really know what to do, this hadn’t been how she planned to meet her lover’s siblings. So she hugged the woman. Sunday was stiff, she didn’t know what was happening. </p><p>“I hope everything is okay, I heard a rumour that you died and then you weren’t at the bank which is so unlike you.” Gabby spoke fast and it was hard for the people behind the mirror to hear her at all. </p><p>“Who are you.” Karen asked.</p><p>“Oh you don’t know me but I’m sure that I know whoever you are. I’m Gabriella Dawson.” She was pulled into the house by Karen, who closed the door and pointed a gun at her. She put her hands up. </p><p>“Who are you and what do you know.” She asked more clearly and the six siblings behind the mirror gave each other worried looks. They were only able to fully hear Sunday. </p><p>“Jesus, I’m innocent! Don’t kill me, I’m too young to die.” Gabby said very over dramatically and Sunday rolled her eyes. <br/><br/>Thursday however knew that dramatic voice anywhere. She chuckled, Gabby could never be serious even if her life depended on it. The others gave her a look when she sent a message to Sunday’s bracelet to open the mirror. </p><p>“I didn’t do anything wrong I swear, Thursday.” Gabby said once she saw Thursday exit the mirror. </p><p>They all looked at Thursday and Gabby. </p><p>“Seriously, you couldn’t have called first.” Thursday asked and crossed her arms, giving Gabby a disapproving look. </p><p>“I did, like 10 times and you didn’t answer.” She defended herself. “They said that Karen Settman was dead and neither one of you were at the bank. I need to make sure that it was fake news and then you didn’t answer.” </p><p>“Who the fuck is this.” Wednesday asked because the woman in front of them knew all their secrets. </p><p>“This is Gabriella Dawson.” Thursday told them. </p><p>“I’m sorry what the actual fuck is going on here.” Monday asked while sitting down at the table. </p><p>“Just tell them, it’s not like there going to forget me anytime soon.” Gabby said while everyone sat at the table. She just stood behind Thursday’s seat. </p><p>“Everyone this is Gabby, Gabby this is everyone. Gabriella is my girlfriend. She knows everything and she won’t turn us in.” Thursday told them and it took a few seconds before they all started shouting.</p><p>“Are you crazy!” </p><p>“How do you know she’s not secretly working with them.”</p><p>“Always knew you were into girls.”</p><p>“Guys! Shut up.” Monday yelled and everyone slowly went quiet.</p><p>“We’ve been together for 3 years, she isn’t going to turn anyone in.” Thursday told them, some were angry that they didn’t know for three whole years. Gabby could tell that they were all going to start shouting again, she she played a recording of her and Thursday to show them how much they really loved each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were in Gabby’s kitchen making cookies. Thursday grabbed a handful of flower, but Gabby saw and stepped back. She kept her bracelet in front of her because she was recording it. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thursday.” Gabby warmed while looking between her and her hand. “You don’t have to do this, think of the cookies and how much they need the flower.” <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thursday threw the handful of flower at Gabby. It covered her hair and face, so she decided to get pay back. She tricked Thursday by kissing her but then dumping the whole bag on her, quickly stepping back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thursday was speechless but she grabbed some eggs and cracked them on Gabriella’s head. They had a food fight and both the kitchen and themselves were covered. The last thing that could be heard was both of them laughing hysterically. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>A picture of them after the food fight stayed on the screen. They all smiled at what they saw. None of Thursday’s siblings had ever heard Thursday laugh and smile so much. She looked happy and in love, even if she was covered in flower and eggs. </p><p>“There are a lot more pictures and videos but that one is my favourite.” Gabby said and Thursday smiled up at her. </p><p>“How do we know that we can trust you.” Wednesday asked.</p><p>“I have nothing to hide, I’m sure Thursday could tell you everything about me. But I’d never give any of you away. I might not know you but I love Thursday and even if I didn’t anymore I’d still keep your secret.” Gabby spoke seriously for the first time. “Although your not getting rid of me just yet.” She said mainly to Thursday.</p><p>Everyone saw the smile that Thursday tried to hide when Gabby said the last part, it made them happy that Thursday had found someone that made her this happy. </p><p>And Gabriella would continued to make Thursday as happy as she could. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Break up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thursday and Gabriella breakup but what if she sees the Settman sisters and siblings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Thursday Settman</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thursday was stubborn, everyone knew that. Gabriella was kind hearted but wasn’t stupid. And one day their relationship came to an end. Thursday and Gabby recently were constantly arguing about how Thursday thought Gabby and her should break up.</p><p>Thursday didn’t think it was fair on Gabby to have to be trapped in a house many days a week just so they would see each other. She loved Gabby with her whole heart but she just had to let her go.</p><p>“So what, your just going to break up with me because you think it’s not fair on me.” Gabby asked angry and sad at the situation. </p><p>“Yes. Just please leave.” Thursday couldn’t look at the pained expression on Gabby’s face.</p><p>“What about the past 2 years of memories. We made it work, Thursday. Don’t do this, I still love you.” Gabby was in tears but Thursday was close to breaking down. </p><p>“Well maybe I don’t love you anymore.” She knew that was the only way to get Gabby to leave, as much as it pained her to say, it worked. </p><p>“That was low, even for you, Thursday.”</p><p>Thursdays siblings came out of the room they had been waiting in, though they could hear every word. They tried to comfort Thursday as best as they could, but it never worked only Gabby had been able to do that. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Neither of them had been the same since the breakup. Thursday was always moody and short tempered while Gabby built a wall to keep herself from showing everyone that she was hurting. They simple walked past each other in the streets or at work, as if they didn’t know each other anymore. </p><p>Weeks went by, they missed each other but then again, Thursday was stubborn and Gabby wasn’t stupid. They knew that they couldn’t just go running back to each other when they wanted comfort. </p><p>Cayman, however, had different plans for Gabriella. She was told about how Karen Settman and Gabriella Dawson weren’t even looking at each other anymore, she saw this as an opportunity to strike. </p><p>“Get in the van, Dawson.” A C.A.B agent said and guards surrounded her. </p><p>She had no choice, so she did as she was told. They scanned her bracelet and turned the tracker off, but it wasn’t like anyone would want to find her anyway. She was forced into a cell where Cayman was waiting for her. </p><p>“I see you had a little fall out with Miss Settman, so tell me what is she hiding.” </p><p>“She isn’t hiding anything, not that I know of.” Gabby refused, it didn’t matter if Thursday didn’t love her anymore, she had promised to keep the Settman sister’s secret safe and that’s what she would do. </p><p>“Maybe you need some help remembering.” Then the screaming started. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>None of the Settman sisters had seen Gabriella in months, everyone thought that she had finally moved on with her life. Thursday knew that by saying she didn’t love Gabby anymore would have forced her to move on, and Gabby did. At least Gabby was free and not trapped in this house with her anymore. </p><p>But their assumptions were all wrong, she wasn’t free and living the life she wanted. Instead she was being held in a cell for months on end until Cayman got the answers that she wanted. But she never got anything. </p><p>It was never like Cayman to just give up, but she knew she was getting no where with Gabby. Gabriella was stubborn, she must have picked that up from Thursday. </p><p>“Put her in the cryosleep. Maybe after a decade she’ll give us some answers.” Cayman said to one of her workers. </p><p>They pulled Gabby through the corridors and to the cryosleep. There was a little boy first, Gabby used her bracelet to record what was happening. He was injected and fell asleep instantly, that didn’t look so bad. But then they closed it and he was blasted and went up into flames. </p><p>Gabby stopped the recording, speechless. That was going to happen to her in just a few seconds. No, she couldn’t leave Thursday or the Settman sisters without a goodbye first at least. </p><p>The guards were outside the door, she could do this, Wednesday had thought her self defence so maybe that could come in handy. She walked with the woman up the the machine, but when she had to go inside she pushed the woman in and closed it. </p><p>The man came at her with the injection, but she had fast reflexes. She twisted his arm behind his back and injected him instead. The guards couldn’t hear what was happening, all they felt was sharp needles through their necks, then they fell asleep.</p><p>Gabby ran like she had never ran before. She straightened herself up and went to a checkpoint, she surprisingly passed. She wasn’t listed as having siblings, so they let her through. </p><p>She didn’t waste a second, she ran to the Settman sisters house. They might hate her but she still should save their life’s. She banned on the door and after a few minutes it opened, this is Monday. She let her in instantly, Gabby could tell that she probably didn’t look too good. </p><p>Monday opened the mirror and the siblings came out, they were shocked to see Gabby. </p><p>“I’ll be quick since you probably don’t want me here. Basically a couple of months ago I’m guessing I was taken by the Bureau. They tortured me for information about Karen Settman, but whatever that’s not what I’m here to tell you. This is why i’m here.” Gabby played the video of the little boy in the cryosleep being killed. </p><p>“I was thinking that you could do something with it and save yourselves from Cayman. She’s out to get you.” Gabby finished and they all looked stunned at how fast she spoke about everything.</p><p>“Wait, I’m sorry, tortured for information about Karen Settman aka us for months and that doesn’t both you.” Saturday asked.</p><p>“And siblings are being killed and not put into a deep sleep.” Tuesday confirmed.</p><p>“Mhmm, but it’s fine I didn’t say anything. I just said you weren’t hiding anything over and over. Oh and they technically didn’t release me, I escaped so you should probably be fast with whatever your doing.” </p><p>Friday got straight to work with everyone helping her, Thursday didn’t though. She was right about Gabby, she wouldn’t tell anyone that she was a sibling, even if she said she didn’t love her anymore. </p><p>Maybe they could work things out now the one child policy act is gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thursday and Gabriella have their cute moments together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Thursday Settman</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thursday and Gabriella had lots of memories together. Some they recorded on their bracelets and others... well some things can’t been seen by anyone else’s eyes. Though the one child policy act still exists, they made it work. <br/>
<br/>
Thursday had told Friday that she was going to propose to Gabby one day. And hopefully they would be able to get married without having to worry about Thursday having siblings. Though they might have to wait a while for that. </p><p>When the sun rises every Thursday, Thursday would be up and ready to go. She would usually walk to Gabby’s house and then both of them walk to the bank from there but sometimes neither of them made it to work. Her siblings couldn’t blame her, she was in love and wanted to spend as long as she could with Gabby alone on a Thursday.</p><p>“Maybe you should be a bottom sometime, your always top.” Gabby pouted and Thursday chuckled.</p><p>“Nope, I like being top.” Thursday kissed Gabby’s neck to collar bone.</p><p>“No fair, you know my body too well.” Gabby flipped them over so she was on top. Thursday playfully laughed. </p><p>“What are you going to do now though.” Thursday asked mockingly, she knew that she could  flip them over anytime she wanted. </p><p>“You’ll see.” Gabby kissed her way down Thursday’s stomach...</p><p>Though they were sexually active, not everything was about sex in their relationship. They would entertain themselves when at the Settman sisters house and were able to be free on a Thursday at Gabby’s apartment.</p><p>They did go outside sometimes on a Thursday, though they weren’t allowed to be as close and had to act as friends. It was a little frustrating for them sometimes because of the one child policy act, Gabby had to act the same while outside to all the Karen Settman’s. So she couldn’t hold Thursday’s hand because she wouldn’t usually hold Monday’s, Wednesday’s or anyone else’s. </p><p>But they had made it work for three years now and they could get through anything. They had their first huge fight a couple of months into their relationship, but they solved it like adults. They went to each other to fix the problem instead of running away from it and making it worse. </p><p>They obviously are two women, so things can get a little out of hand. But they usually know when they need to stop whatever it is that they are doing wrong. They are both super loyal and trust each other 100%, but that’s what a health relationship is made of. </p><p>“I bet your sex life is kinky as fuck.” Saturday commented because Thursday had placed a kiss on Gabby’s neck instead of lips or cheek. </p><p>Wednesday kicked Saturday under the table. They were all just finished eating, but Thursday, Tuesday and Monday were washing, drying and putting away the dishes. Luckily, Thursday hadn’t heard Saturday’s comment.</p><p>“It’s not that kinky really.” Gabby confirmed, though she wouldn’t tell them if it was kinky. </p><p>“One of you must have a kink.” Saturday said without thinking and Wednesday rolled her eyes. </p><p>“It depends on what the mood is.” Gabby ended the conversation before Thursday could overhear it.</p><p>Thursday and Gabby liked to lay in each other’s arms. A lot of the time the siblings would find the two connected somehow. Wether that be by spooning or their different positions that made the rest of them look incredible lonely. </p><p>A few times, Gabby and Thursday had fallen asleep like that. Thats why Gabby had some of her own clothes there, for in the morning and she has to go to work. Though Thursday didn’t like saying goodbye to Gabby in a morning since she wasn’t a morning person and just wanted to snuggle with her all day. </p><p>“Don’t leave me.” Thursday whined dramatically. They had fallen asleep last night.</p><p>“I have work and you have two more days until Thursday.” Gabby kissed Thursday’s ear and down to her neck, she then pecked Thursday’s lips and stood up.</p><p>“You tricked me.” She pouted, it’s surprising that Thursday is the clingy one.</p><p>“Ha ha.” Gabby smiled at Thursday but continued to get changed. She wasn’t ever self-conscious in front of Thursday, she just liked to tease her.</p><p>“Your such a tease.” Saturday said as she walked up the steps, unbothered by Gabby. </p><p>“Why thank, I try my hardest.” Gabby smiled at Thursday who was glaring at her sister for interrupting.</p><p>Saturday only grabbed a book before leaving, she probably just wanted to annoy Thursday. Gabby was now dressed in her skirt and tights, now for the part she knew Thursday was waiting for. The bra. </p><p>“This one or this one.” Gabby asked innocently but her smile said otherwise. One was a white lace and the other was red.</p><p>Thursday playfully glared at her, she knew what she was doing. Gabby chose the white but turned around. She wasn’t even trying to be subtle either. Thursday groaned loudly with her face buried in her pillow, this was like torture to her. Gabby put on her blouse and sat on Thursday’s bed. </p><p>“It’s a shame that its only Tuesday because I know how much you like being a top.” Gabby winked but generally felt a little scared at what she just did. There was no way that she wouldn’t get railed on Thursday.</p><p>Thursday flipped Gabby underneath her while smirking slightly. She knew that Gabby was only being brave and confident was because it was only Tuesday. </p><p>“Your not going to be a top if you keep teasing like that.” Thursday kissed Gabby’s jaw and nibbled slightly to get a reaction. </p><p>“I have work.” Gabby had to stop herself from falling into Thursday’s trap. </p><p>48 hours, it was definitely going to be interesting. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rain droplets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Thursday meets Nicolette Cayman’s daughter?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Thursday Settman </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thursday just wanted to live her own life, not live as Karen Settman. She was tired of hiding and pretending. 30 fucking years, she couldn’t do it any longer. She wanted to be normal and life a normal life. Was that too much to ask?</p><p>Gabriella Cayman had a life that many of the people living on this earth would want. She was able to get away with almost anything, the almost part being that she knew if she was to have more than one child her mother would still cryosleep it. </p><p>But what everyone saw was fake. She was trapped inside the Bureau headquarters most of her life and wasn’t allowed it any other way. They had taps on her most of the time and all because her own mother didn’t trust her. That was because Gabriella saw things differently, she saw what actually happens to those children and she was 100% against it. </p><p>Cayman locked her daughter in a room most of the time unless she was to give or attend a speech. They made sure that Gabby knew not to say anything by threatening everything they could that she cared for. Even her soulmate, which she hadn’t met yet. </p><p>That’s right, soulmate. Not only does this world have the One child policy act but also soulmates. When they connect eyes for the first time, they feel a bond form. It basically makes them gravitate to one another over time and can not be stopped. </p><p>This was a huge problem for the Settman sisters. So much so that they avoided eye contact as much as possible. But they were always going to find the one, Monday, Tuesday and Sunday already had. </p><p>Monday had the guard but still didn’t tell him about her sisters, Tuesday’s soulmate is a woman who is much like her but keeps the Settman sister’s secret. And finally Sunday’s soulmate is the doorman which is really unlucky for all of them but Sunday briefly told him some of everything. They all lived as peacefully as they could until the one child policy is over. </p><p>“Don’t forget to go to Cayman’s speech, you don’t want us to look suspicious.” Wednesday pointed out just before Thursday left. </p><p>“Good morning Karen, what a lovely Thursday it is.” He said and expressed the Thursday. Thursday sighed quietly, she could never deal with Eddie in a morning. </p><p>“You too Eddie.” She murmured and walked out into the busy streets. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gabriella Cayman sat in her room. She was locked in a room that was more like an apartment, she even had a kitchen and dining room which made her feel more lonely. She sat looking into the mirror, she didn’t see the happy little girl whose eyes were full of life once. </p><p>“Gabby, there’re waiting for you.” The guard named Adrian shouted to her as he unlocked the door. </p><p>“You know, I feel sorry for your soulmate.” Gabby said as she walked out of the door. </p><p>“Why’s that?” He asked as they started walking down the corridor. <br/><br/>“Well let’s see, your very tall and with the way you shout I’m guessing your sex life is zero to none.” Gabby bantered and he gave her a mocking laughing face. </p><p>“I’m surprised you even know what sex is miss ‘I’m still a virgin and act all innocent’.” Gabby would have responded but she saw the crowd of people and reporters so had to smile with the most fake smile Adrian had ever seen.</p><p>Gabby walked up to the stage and stood behind Cayman- she refused to acknowledge Nicolette as her mother- the reporters started recording. </p><p>“Ever since the One child policy act has been put in place, our population had been under control.” People clapped and Gabby could hear cameras clicking.</p><p>She zoned out when Cayman went on and on about the one child policy. It was something she had heard her talk more about then how much she was proud of her daughter, or how much she cared that her daughter was alive and heathy though she couldn’t say the same for her mental health. </p><p>Gabby looked through the crowd of people in front of her. She played a game of ‘find someone you know in a sea of people that you probably will never know anyway’. Her eyes wondered from face to face, and of course none of them looked familiar. </p><p>Then her eyes met with a pair of dark brown ones. It was if the world stopped spinning and the noisy sound around them had dissolved into nothingness. They could both feel that slight ache in their chests that wanted them to walk towards each other and be in each other’s grasps forever.</p><p>But the world started spinning again and the buzz of people started to disperse. Gabby only looked away from the woman’s face when Adrian lead her off the stage. She was only there to make Cayman look like a good mother. </p><p>But who was that woman?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Confusion. Thursday was confused. She had just found her soulmate but could do nothing about it because she happened to be Cayman’s daughter. It was like a forbidden romance waiting to happen. </p><p>Then she was confused even more because no one had ever seen Cayman’s daughter outside unless it was for a speech. This was going to be impossible, the ache in her chest was never going to go away. She was going to feel that constant reminder that she would probably forever be alone. <br/><br/>Thursday did feel a little smug though. Another woman. Her soulmate was a woman. She was happy about it not being a man, she had never felt anything for a man before. This was proof that Thursday could finally be a little bit of herself. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gabby was finally able to smile as she looked in her mirror. This was it, the moment she had waited all her life for. Her soulmate. She didn’t even care that it was another woman, all she cared about was finding who the woman was. </p><p>Weeks and months passed but Gabby wasn’t able to even leave her room, let alone get into the system to find some information about her soulmate. But the ache would grow in her chest and the image of the woman was forever going to stay in her head. </p><p>Then it fully set in that she would never properly meet her soulmate. Then reason after reason was made up in her head as to why her soulmate would never love her. One night her thoughts were scrambled and she had enough. She was going to walk the streets until she found her soulmate, unknowingly to her it happened to be a Thursday.</p><p>The rain was pouring down as Gabby ran through every empty street, she hid behind a building as guards ran past looking for her. She learned how to pick a high security lock a while ago, then it was just a running game from there. </p><p>She wasn’t stupid, she knew that they could track her bracelet. But she scanned it and turned off the tracker at an empty point. She was safe for a few days or weeks. </p><p>Gabby’s hair and clothes were drenched in rain water. The cold temperature didn’t help her much either. She now started to regret her decision, why did she have to leave towards midnight and not midday. And why didn’t she think of a coat.</p><p>She started to hum a song that she had heard when she was little, it was about a baby bird and it’s mother trying to help it fly. She was so caught up in it that she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her. </p><p>“That’s a lovely song, much like you baby.” A drunk looking man said though he looked younger than middle age. </p><p>Gabby decided to ignore him and walk faster, but he too sped up. Then she started running to which he did the same. He may be drunk but he was running fast, faster than Gabby could. </p><p>She tripped as scraped her face on the concrete. She groaned but turned over at the sound of the man chuckling. She was defenceless and on the floor, she was fucked. Then she did the first thing that came to mind, kicking him in his private area. </p><p>She was able to stand up and kick his head so he was passed out in the middle of the street. She could feel blood trickling down her face from two or three cuts but she need to keep walking before the guards found her. </p><p>“Who would have thought that Cayman’s daughter would be out in the rain in the middle of the night.” A woman said walking closer. </p><p>“Well I’m not what most people see me as.” </p><p>“And what do they see you as.” She asked and Gabby could barely see the woman’s face. </p><p>“A monster maybe, because I was born into all of this fucked up shit. They think I’m all for cryosleep and saving the world from over population but all I want is a happy life. And shut down the one child policy act.” Gabby looked carefully at the figure now.</p><p>“Why would you go against everything your mother has worked decades for.” The woman turned slightly and Gabby saw her soulmates face.</p><p>“Because it’s all a lie.” She breathed. </p><p>It was like they were both in a trance again while looking into each other’s eyes. Then the man on the ground started to wake so they both ran. Once they were far enough they started laughing. </p><p>Thursday looked at her soulmate, just being this close to her made her heart race. Rain droplets fell perfectly over her soulmates exposed skin, though what she was wearing was sticking to her like glue. </p><p>It was as if the moment was made in a movie or book because they had their first kiss in the rain. The thunder boomed in the background making it a sight to see and be remembered. There were no words to be said, the moment was perfect and the ache in their chest disappeared. </p><p>Gabby took a picture of the both of them on her bracelet. Then they took many more with silly faces and cute ones. Both of them had the events recorded forever now. Lest they never forget the moment. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Travel the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriella dies in Thursday’s arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Thursday Settman </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thursday and Gabriella had been together for three years now. The Settman sisters approved of the relationship and accepted that Thursday loved Gabby. Everything was perfect for them and they were just waiting for the one child policy act to be over. </p><p>They had imagined what their life would be like if they could be outside anyway of the week or if they could have more than one child. But they just had to keep waiting, well that was until Monday went missing. </p><p>A few weeks beforehand, life for them was normal. They would work together every Thursday at the bank and after would spend their remaining hours alone at Gabby’s apartment...</p><p>“When the one child policy is over we should celebrate and go on a vacation somewhere far away for awhile.” Gabby said to Thursday who chuckled and held Gabby closer. </p><p>“I would go anywhere in the world with you.”</p><p>If only they knew what the future held for them, the disappointment and sorrow. They would never be able to travel the world, at least not together. </p><p>Monday went missing and Gabby spent her time trying to help the Settman sisters as much as possible and calm down Thursday when things didn’t go so great. But then C.A.B attacked the house, they were fighting back and definitely winning.</p><p>Gabriella was shot when she pushed Sunday out of the way. Sunday kept pressure on the wound on Gabby’s abdomen while the others fought the men sent to kill the Settman sisters. It wasn’t until Thursday saw a body laying on the floor, did she realise that she couldn’t see Gabby. </p><p>Panic rose as they rushed to Gabby’s side. Wednesday and Sunday trying to stop the bleeding while Thursday held onto Gabby as she was starting to loose consciousness. The tears dripped from her eyes as she saw her lover’s pale face and almost lifeless eyes look at her. </p><p>“Don’t cry.” Gabby croaked out but it only made Thursday cry harder. </p><p>“Your going to be okay, just keep your eyes open. Please, for me.” Gabby shook her head slightly, she was loosing too much blood. <br/>
<br/>
“Listen to me Thursday, it’s okay. Let me go, we’ll see each other again one day.” Gabby wanted to continue but she needed to save her breath. </p><p>“No, no, no. I need you, please stay with me.” Thursday pleaded and the four Settman sister’s hearts broke at the situation. </p><p>“Travel the world for me, promise me that you’ll see the world before you see me again.” Gabby wanted Thursday to live, even if she wasn’t going to be there to witness the world’s beauty with her own eyes.</p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>“I love you Thursday Settman.” Gabby stopped breathing but Thursday still muttered the lasts words that she could to the love of her life. <br/>
<br/>
“I love you too, Gabby.” She didn’t want to believe that her lover was gone but Friday confirmed it to her. It was as if everything she had lived for in the past three years was gone, because it was. <br/>
<br/>
“May you find peace.” Thursday whispered as she closed Gabby’s eyes. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Many years after the one child policy act was abolished, Thursday could say that she had travelled the world. She had seen it’s true beauty from snow to sunny beaches. She kept her promise.</p><p>Though time catches up fast to humans and Thursday died while listening to the waves crash against the shore.</p><p>“You took your time.” Gabby said when she first saw Thursday. They were reunited at last. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Thursday Settman </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>”You know, I always thought that life was worth living. I guess some people don’t feel the same. Make sure to close your eyes when you fall, wouldn’t want to have to close them for you for the last time. Or you could walk away from that edge and we can go on and live our happy life’s.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”But I want to know what it’s like to fall. No pain unlike this world.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Then fall for something worth living for.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thursday remembered that day vividly. She was on a rooftop and was ready to jump, that was until Gabriella had stopped her. She wanted to go peacefully with no one to see the pain the she was in but Gabby was adamant on staying until Thursday got down, which she did. </p><p>What she didn’t expect was to fall for Gabby. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>